wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mods of Fire: Slice of Life
DISCLAIMER: All mods and personas are used with permission. While some plots are based on real in-wiki events, no mod is meant to be demonized. Be sure to respect them! Do not judge them based on the fanfictions’ depictions! By Sab, accompanying the Mods of Fire series. Do not proofread without permission. Unlike my WattPad stories, these are not meant to be professional. —— The title reads like it’s gonna have a mod as the main character. It’s a lie. The users of Fanon Pyrrhia are preparing for the Modship Anniversity Celebration! They will celebrate the day modship finally allowed Fanon Pyrrhia to be at peace. And it appears that they each have their own problems to solve first — and while they’re at it, they must help the day go well! User List Mods will be featured soon. If we know each other a bit, drop in sonas! —— Sab as Saburra Phoe as himself, but more annoying and evil than usual :”) Morpho as Morpho Chapter One: Saburra and the Purple Agent The capital of Fanon Pyrrhia was abuzz with happiness and celebration. Many houses of dragonsonas were decorated for the occasion, with OCs doing extra work to keep the city well. And in the busy suburban areas, Saburra was rolling a barrel full of apples, much to her annoyance. Her child, Phoe was flying next to her, watching his mother do some work for the celebration. “Remind me why I’m rolling around ten giant apple barrels again,” the salty SandWing muttered. She was boiling all over inside, and she felt like she could turn into her alter ego any moment now. Her child gawked at her. “For the Modship Anniversary! So many dragons like apples...” “Remind me why I’m celebrating this.” “Because everyone love the mods, even when they aren’t active and doing anything useless.” “Be careful with that beak,” the pale gold dragon warned, hissing and flicking her tongue. “Remember what happened when you said something bad? The mods were looking all over Fanon Pyrrhia for you!” “Cawww! I don’t care!” “You’ll be banned. Or worse. Or you can be forced to take a bath or help me with this apple-thing. Or — ” “AHHH!” Saburra immediately rolled onto the floor, as a dragon had fell onto her. Phoe accidentally shot fire out of his beak in alarm, burning the barrel as it rolled away. The flaming barrel was the least of his problems, as other dragons can make it their business; a dragon fell and possibility harmed his MOTHER! “Spyro!” Saburra exclaimed, seeing an odd, Non-WoF dragon. Upon pushing Spyro off, the dragon shifted into a RainWing dragon, with similar hues. “Hey, you’re Morpho! You just changed!” the dragon looked like Morpho, albeit wearing cool sunglasses. “Excuse me, but you probably confused me for Spyro. Everyone assumes my colors look like something else,” she seemed almost reluctant, as if her introverted side took over momentarily. The RainWing turned aside, preparing to head off. “I — ” “Don’t you turn away from me!” Saburra roared, making Morpho flinch. “I deserve to know everything! What are you up to, Morpho? Especially with those oh-so-cool shady glasses?” “Madre! Don’t threaten or else you’ll be banned!” Phoe cawed at his mother. “She should at least tell me,” Saburra hissed back. Morpho sighed out, tensing down a little. “I have to go. Lots of explaining to do, actually. Things involving secret agents and turning into other purple characters, because it’s some meme with me and I foun Destiny — ” “Destiny! You mean, she’s here?” Saburra shook Morpho madly. She felt somewhat relieved, as Destiny went missing a long time ago and no one knew where she was. If Destiny was safe, then she had to know more. “I NEED TO FIND HER! She’s my friend, and I don’t let friends go away from me like that.” Or maybe, what if Morpho hurt her or something? She knew she wouldn’t like Morpho if that happened... Without saying anything else, Morpho gestured for them to come along and they did. Chapter Two: Destiny Is Not A Mod?! Nani?! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Content (XSabxManiacX) Category:Genre (Adventure)